


Day 52

by Amemait



Series: The Interesting Case of Mr Boddy (or - Just when Ray thought the Weirdness Bubble was Shrinking) [2]
Category: Clue (boardgame), Cluedo (boardgame), due South
Genre: GFY, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of a snippet which I posted to ds_snippets a long time ago (which might, if I can find it again, be reposted here later).</p><p>Given both 'Cluedo' and 'Clue' as the Fandoms, because of country differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 52

Fraser's looking at me like I'm the first snowflake of the season or something.

"Ray, that... That's brilliant!"

I try not to preen too obviously at this declaration.

"We've been going about this investigation in entirely the wrong manner!"

"We have?" I blink at him, feeling thoroughly confused.

"Yes Ray. Mr. Boddy-" He breaks off, and looks around suddenly.

"What, you're afraid the walls have ears?"

"No, Ray, but... have you ever gotten the feeling that you're just a piece in a game that somebody else is playing? That you're just a character to them, and that with the wrong roll of a pair of dice, you'll be killed in an interesting and new place and way?"

"What?"

Fraser frowns to himself for a moment, then shakes his head sharply.

"Never mind, Ray. The drugdealer known as Mr. Boddy is, in fact, Dr. Black!" he announces triumphantly, and I just feel more bemused than ever.

"Fraser, what?"

"Permit me to explain, Ray. I first began to suspect this when we found Miss White drowned in her bathtub..." He starts and so I let him do his explaining.

He feels like he's a board game character? Sometimes, I feel like I'm in an episode of Scooby-Doo.


End file.
